


It is not that difficult.

by Theonoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonoe/pseuds/Theonoe
Summary: Kakashi - the Hokage of the Leaf Village is in great turmoil about his feelings while trying to enjoy his rare day off. A certain student of his seems to have have captured a more special place in his heart than any of his other students.Everything unfolds when Kakashi saves Sakura from an attack and rushes her to the Hospital."- It's really not that difficult, Kakashi-sensei."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 29





	It is not that difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is just a one-shot that I wrote late at night hehe. So please forgive any typos or other mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and thank you if you read this drabble of mine!

The Leaf Village was as lively as always. People going about their business, shinobi rushing out through the gates while leaving or coming back from their missions. Kakashi was enjoying a rare day off by reading his favorite <Make Out Tactics> book. However, it wasn’t hard to notice that he had something on his mind. The silver haired ninja seemed to pay more attention to the gates of the village than the book he was supposedly enjoying. As much as he hated to admit it - Sakura occupied his mind.

He would choose to fight in The Great Ninja War a hundred times over rather than enduring these… Feelings. He was used to fighting and putting his life on the line - piece of cake, but this was all new to him. Sakura was always just his student, he treasured her and cared for her just as much as he did for Naruto and even for Sasuke. So why, all of the sudden, he can’t keep her out of his mind? 

She is just on a mission with Hinata and Kiba, so why in the world is he so worried for her safety? He knew quite well how capable Sakura is. The mission didn’t seem to be too dangerous either and yet… Kakashi didn’t seem to be able to have any peace without having her in his sight and knowing she is totally safe. 

Oh the hate and shame he felt burning deep inside him for this. He, a sensei, so much older than her dared to have these feelings and thoughts. Who was he to have any right to Sakura? No one, he didn’t have any right to her. Kakashi did his best to bury these cursed feelings deep inside and never to speak of then to anyone, ever. This was something he was determined to take to his grave.

Yet at the same time, his heart would stop just for a second whenever he would see her in the infirmary. Even if she was working there as a medical ninja during the time she didn’t have any missions. His heart would leap in joy whenever she would smile at him while waving hello. 

Stupid stupid old man.

So Kakashi stood there, by a tree, cursing himself the millionth time over for his feelings. Oh, if he was a better man, more suited for her, able to give her all the joy and happiness Sakura deserved. Surely even Sasuke would be a better fit for her. And then Kakashi imagined the two together. 

Sakura, walking while holding Sasuke’s hand, beaming with joy. Sasuke, brushing a strand of her pink hair away from her face, lingering with his hand on her cheek, Sakura leaning into his touch…

Suddenly Kakashi felt the need to break something. The jealousy that flooded him was so strong, he felt like going mad for a moment. A few deep breaths helped him calm down a little. Another wave of guilt and shame. He will never ever be good enough for her. Not in a million years. He was never supposed to find love. Let alone love his student. Wasn’t he resolved to dedicate his life to just being a ninja? However, all of that seems to go out the window whenever Sakura is concerned.

Kakashi had enough of this, he needed some distractions and he needed it now. While walking away from the village gate he occupied his mind with things that could be a distraction to him. As a Hokage he didn’t really go on missions, so that was out of the question. As strange as it sounds, he almost wished that something terrible would happen, the village would fall under an enemy attack and he would be called to action.

However, that was completely unlikely. The peace was made after the war and everyone was much more concerned with rebuilding and recuperating than trying to rage another battle. Leaf Village was trying to recover too. Some buildings were still in shambles and waiting to be rebuilt. Would it be too strange for him to offer a hand in rebuilding a building? He could try.

Kakashi just noticed a group of men working on rebuilding a small shop not too far ahead. _“- Hey, do you need help?”_ Kakashi asked. The men looked up at him _“- Lord Hokage? No. no, we are totally fine here! Lord Hokage should rest on his day off.”_ To be fair this is not something unexpected. Kakashi exchanged a few more words with the men and left. 

Well, maybe the men were right, maybe he needed something to help him relax and rest. Kakashi took a moment to consider and settled on spending sometime in the hot springs not too far from the Village. Before that he would drop by the Hokage’s office just to let Shizune and Shikamaru know. 

And a few moments later Kakshi was leaving through the gates of the Village. Soon enough there he was, about to soak in the hot springs. As the hot water engulfed his body, Kakashi felt the wave or relaxation wash over him. Ah yes, this was a good choice, just what he needed. 

Here Kakashi let his mind wander freely. For a while he considered some Village matters, but as he expected, it wasn’t long that his mind turned to Sakura again. He was tired of restraining his thoughts already, so just this time Kakashi allowed himself to think freely. No doubt he will beat himself up later for this, but for now he just didn’t really care.

He wondered how her mission was going. She has been gone a while and he missed seeing her around the Village. It was a retrieval mission for some secret documents and didn’t seem like there was any potential for danger, but in this lifestyle no one could ever be sure. There were plenty of rogue ninja who wouldn’t think twice about ambushing a squad carrying secret documents. Peace meant nothing to them anyway.

Kakashi sighed, he was starting to get worked up again. She should be well on her way back to the Village by now, she will be just fine. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, soon enough he will be able to see her again.

Now he let himself get more brave with his thoughts. He imagined greeting Sakura at the Village gate when she returned. Kakashi saw himself putting his arm around her and walking her home, making sure she can rest. Just doing nothing with her seemed like pure bliss. Maybe they could go on a walk too, hold hands. The desire for this all to be true was almost overwhelming, but somehow pleasant. After all, if he couldn't have all of that, dreams would have to do. 

The next day came as nice as yesterday. Kakashi could feel a warm breeze come in through the window and hear children laughing as they played outside. He ruffled his white hair, it was time to get going.

The day went by without much happening, Kakashi spent all day filling out paperwork and waiting for Sakura's return. Those news came later than evening, but it wasn’t what Kakashi expected. 

Hinata and Kiba stood before him, still panting, obviously just back from their mission. After a few silent moments Hinata handed him the documents, but didn’t say a word. _“-Well you two, how did it go?”_ Kakashi was expecting a report and he didn’t have a good feeling, judging from the worried faces and silence of the two ninjas before him.

 _“- We managed to retrieve the documents without any trouble..”_ started Kiba. _“- But on the way back we were ambushed…”_ Hinata added, her voice barely audible. Now Kakashi’s heart sank, why wasn’t Sakura with them? No, no, no, he should not jump to conclusions. _“ - Well, go on.”_

 _“- Sakura stayed behind to stall them and give us time to return to the Village.”_ Kiba sounded grim. _“- Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I’m worried, those ninja were strong and even if Sakura-chan is powerful, they might be too much for her alone!”_ Hinata found her voice now. Kakashi froze in place. _“- Where?”_ was all he could manage. _“Around 5 kilometers South, towards the Sand Village.”_. And Kakashi was gone. 

He was out of the Village in record time. Mind racing, heart beating somewhere down in his heels Kakashi ran as fast as he could. He was not losing her, no way in hell. If those ninja so much as hurt a hair on her head - they will pay with their life right then and there. At the moment he didn’t care in the least that he was Hokage and was expected to act a certain way. He didn’t care if he broke a hundred rules by doing this. 

While running he tried to keep a calm mind as much as it was difficult. He only allowed himself to think about one thing - 

  1. How bad he will make those insolent ninja pay if something happens to Sakura. 



Not too far now, he was getting close. Sure enough, the clinking of kunai reached his ears.

It was like a slow motion scene in a movie. Sakura, alone before 4 burly ninja, her hands in a defensive position, several kunai with paper bombs flying at her. Even if this split second Kakashi could see that she had expended a large amount of chakra, the ground was full of her punch marks. She put up a hell of a fight, but Kakashi wasn’t sure if she had the energy and chakra left to evade this attack.

He pushed his body to go faster. He had to make it in time. And so he did, his hand closed around Sakura’s waist as he pulled her away from the spot the kunai were aimed at. They moved into the deeper shadows, so they weren’t in plain sight. Kakashi took a quick glance at Sakura - aside from some minor bruises and scratches, she seemed fine. 

A small, barely audible whistle came from somewhere deeper in the surrounding forest, it sounded like dart. _“-NO! Where is it?”_ Kakashi’s eyes darted around in the dusk.

 _“- Kakashi-sensei…”_ he heard Sakura’s whisper and turned to look at her. Unimaginable horror struck him as he saw a needle stuck in Sakura’s shoulder and her eyes closing right in front of him. _“Sakura, no!” -_ Kakashi yelped. Any thoughts he had about torturing the ninja that did this vanished. That didn’t matter now, what mattered was getting Sakura to the hospital right now. He can hunt those barbarians down later and make them pay. 

While running as fast as he could back to the Village, Kakashi did his best to asses the situation. Sakura's breath was shallow and he could feel her starting to burn up with a fever. No doubt it was poison and she needed medical attention quick. Kakashi wished he could do something here and now to help her, but he didn't know medical ninjutsu or anything of the sort. He had some little knowledge about poison, but not enough to trust himself to craft an antidote. All he could do is rush to the Village as fast as his body allowed. 

All kind of thoughts were running trough this mind as he ran. Worry for Sakura occupied the biggest part of his thoughts now. Nothing else matters as long as she is safe. He also felt like his speed wasn't enough, even though he was running as fast as he was able. With his mind full of horrifying images and worry, it seemed like ages until he finally saw the Village gate. He was getting so close but it still didn't seem quick enough. _"- Hold on, Sakura. You'll be okay."_ Kakashi whispered more to reassure himself than anything else. 

_"- Tsunade, where is Tsunade?"_ Kakashi was out of breath, panting badly, voice full of urgency. A young nurse didn't ask any questions as she rushed out to get the previous Hokage and probably the most skilled medical ninja there is. With her, Sakura will surely be fine, he will be able to take a breath then. Soon enough Thunade came rushing in, seemingly just as worried as Kakashi was. Sakura was her student too, after all. 

There was no time for long stories of what happened, they can talk after Tsunade treats Sakura. He felt so helpless as he handed over her limp body to the medical ninja and watched then rush away, with Thunade already ahead of them. Now came the most torturous part of all - waiting. There he sat, mind going faster than the speed of light. From the urge to go after those ninja that did this to heart-clenching fear about Sakura. 

Every second felt like several hours as Kakashi sat there, waiting for any news. After a few hours have passed, Shikamaru came to visit. They arranged so Kakashi could stay for a while longer. From the way Shikamaru talked, Kakashi understood that his young adviser knew his secret feelings, but he just didn't have enough energy to worry about that. Deep inside Kakashi wasn't surprised that the smartest ninja he knew managed to figure this out. 

Time passed by and nothing happened. No sight of Tsunade, no sight of the medical ninja that went with her. He wasn't sure what to think of that. If Sakura was... he couldn't even in his mind say the word. If he was too late, surely he would already know. This has to be a good sign that there was still no word. This was at least something for Kakashi to hold on to, so he doesn't lose his last remaining bits of sanity. Yet the time came for him to resume his duties and he despised it. All he wanted was to stay here and see Sakura as soon as possible. 

As Kakashi was just about to step out the hospital grounds, a shrill voice reached his ears. _"- LORD SIXTH! Miss Sakura has come out of the treatment ward!"_ Kakashi stood there as someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him for a second. She is okay, she has to be. Without further hesitation Kakashi rushed back into the hospital. 

Tsunade told him everything as they sat by Sakura's bedside. Apparently the poison was quite tricky to get out of her system, because a particularly poisonous plant that is only found near the Hidden Grass Village was used to make it. Other than the effect of the poison Sakura didn't sustain more serious injuries. Despite that, she might take up to several days to wake up and then would have to stay in the Hospital a while longer, for observation. Kakashi hated that this happened, but at least Sakura was going to be okay. 

As soon as Tsunade left, Kakashi turned to Sakura. Her hair was a bit messy and her skin so pale... He could not help himself as he screeched out an arm to lightly brush away her hair and touch the pale skin. _"- Wake up soon, please, Sakura."_ he begged silently.

Kakashi would visit every couple of hours, as much as possible, every small chance he would get. Even if he only had time to silently tuck in her arms under cover. He just needed to keep her in his sights. After this it will be even more difficult to let her out of his sight and Kakashi did not like the idea of it. He also did not like to think, that he could never again will be able to show her even that small amount of affection, that he was able to show her while she lay there, deep asleep. 

Another day of Sakura sleeping. Kakashi sighed as he gently heled her hand. He was lost in though again and didn't notice as green eyes fixed their gaze on him. _"- Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? Don't you have more important business to take care of?"_ her voice came out a little raspy. Kakashi jolted and let go of Sakura's hand, cursing inside for being careless like this. Maybe she didn't notice. Hopefully she didn't. _"- Haha, it's all taken care of! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"_ Kakashi tried to laugh it off and divert her attention. 

_"- I'm okay. It felt nice, reassuring to feel your hand holding mine."_ Sakura sounded still half-asleep. Curses, why did she have to notice and be so bold about it now! Kakashi racked his brains for a second, thinking what to do now, that he got himself into this mess. _"-H-haa... I didn't!"_ Oh, how pathetic! Now her gaze was more focused. _"- Sensei, you don't have to do this anymore."_ she sounded more serious and aware now. _"-D-do what?"_ Kakashi put in one last effort to play dumb. It didn't work. 

Oh, how quickly he made a complete fool out of himself. _"- I really don't mind, Kakashi-sensei."_ Sakura still had her eyes fixated on him. There was no other choice in Kakashi's mind, but to continue his already failed "Play Dumb" strategy. _"- Don't mind what, Sakura? You are not making much sense right now."_ Kakashi smiled while ruffling his hair, in silly hope that maybe this strategy might work after all. 

_"-You holding my hand, having feelings for me. It is really not that difficult, Kakashi-sensei."_ she now had a confident and sly look on her face. Yes, Kakashi was utterly defeated in this particular battle. So many emotions rushed trough him at this moment. Astonishment at how bold Sakura was being this very moment, pure ecstasy that she was not pushing him away, the grief that this bliss has to end right now. 

_"-Sakura, listen..."_ Kakashi took a deep breath in preparation for his next words. _"-This can't happen. You should not be with me. I can only hide and apologize for my feelings."_ Kakashi lowered his head as a gesture of his apology. _"- Now you are not making much sense, Kakashi-sensei."_ Sakura mused. Is she really making him explain himself now? How cruel, yet it's what he deserved. 

_" - I am your teacher, even if a former one. Not to mention the age gap between us. People would talk, it will only be a burden to you."_ This was the only way Kakashi could explain. Not as eloquently put as he might have liked, but it got the point across. _"- Now you aren't being fair, Kakashi."_ Kakashi rose his head at the sudden drop of the honorific. _"-I am a grown woman and I ought to have a say in this too. And my say is..."_

Kakashi didn't even manage to blink as Sakura moved his mask and pressed her lips against his. Then he kissed back. Open-mouthed, soft-lipped kissing-back that filled his body with unimaginable warmth. Those steamy scenes in <The Make-Out Tactics> had absolutely nothing on this. Kakashi's fingers quickly found Sakura's hair, all hesitation and worries melting away as their kissed deepened. 

_Bliss. -_ Kakashi thought. 


End file.
